User blog:MrYokaiAndWatch902/RATIN
Little Horn: It won a way to summon 666. **'Mr. Yokai': Six hundred and sixty six... but hey, I never included the rule where you can't use any numbers which have 3. Overall I rate it 13/20. **'TSRITW': How demonic. 6/20. *Gaster Blaster: A pack of guns for Call of Duty. **'Mr. Yokai': I've never played CoD but I did see it. I guess 14/20 because it's a little less violent than Little Horn's. **'TSRITW': I hate CoD. 3/20. *Gumball Machine: It won a TV show call'e'''d SML. **'Mr. Yokai': SuperMarioLogan? COOL. But hold! You used E. -2.5/20! **'TSRITW': '''E DETECTED E DETECTED E DETECTED E DETECTED E DETECTED E DETECTED E DETECTED E DETECTED E DETECTED E DETECTED' -2.5/20. *Pandora Book: It got Baldi's Basics in E'ducation and L'e'arning! **Mr. Yokai: Uses E so it's a -2.5/10. **'TSRITW: E DETECTED E DETECTED E DETECTED E DETECTED E DETECTED E DETECTED E DETECTED E DETECTED E DETECTED E DETECTED E DETECTED E DETECTED E DETECTED E DETECTED E DETECTED E DETECTED E DETECTED E DETECTED E DETECTED E DETECTED -5/20. *Nahuel's Book: It won a can of chick. **'Mr. Yokai': A can of chick...en? I'd say 3/20. **'TSRITW': What the heck is "a can of chick"? Don't you mean "a can of chicks"? Grammar mistakes will give you a 1/20! *Taco Bell: It won a gun. I'm sorry. **'Mr. Yokai': It's okay. YOU GET 12/20! **'TSRITW': Great! Now it can finally defeat the Chicken Guy! 17/20! *Baseball Cap: It won a cardboard cutout of Kris Bryant. **'Mr. Yokai': Nice MLB reference their. You got 16/20! **'TSRITW': ...Why? 4/20. *Skirt: It won a pink car with six chairs on it. **'Mr. Yokai': Quite fancy and beautiful. 13/20. BUT WHAT IF IT'S A CAR WITH HUMAN LIMBS? **'TSRITW': ...Why? 4/20. *Gotta Sweep: ............... **'Mr. Yokai': -20/20. Think of something. **'TSRITW': What? 0/20. *Gem: A tiny hat that kill him! **'Mr. Yokai': LOL cool thinking, but heck ANOTHER IT WON DEATH? 4/20! **'TSRITW': Bad grammar! 0/20. *Glowing Glass Ball: It had to go to LOL. **'Mr. Yokai': Abbreviations don't count even though LOL stands for Locker of Losers. 11/20. **'TSRITW': Nothing's funny. 7/20. *Multiplication Sign: Firey Firey Firey Firey Firey Firey Firey Firey Firey Firey. **'Mr. Yokai': HECK HOW MUCH E's DID YOU USE?!?! I GUESS THAT'S -10/20! **'TSRITW': THAT'S NOT A GOOD RESPONSE! -100/20! *Starry: A pink scarf, but it was torn by disgusting barf! **'Mr. Yokai': Quite gross. 4/20. **'TSRITW': I like the rhyming. 10/20. *Buy-ee: A pair of socks and a bunch of big locks! **'Mr. Yokai': Socks and locks don't sound useful so I'd say 9/20. **'TSRITW': I like the rhyming. 10/20. *Golden Needle: It won a ??? myst'e'''ry. **'Mr. Yokai': Uses letter E. -2.5/20. **'TSRITW': '''E DETECTED E DETECTED E DETECTED E DETECTED E DETECTED E DETECTED E DETECTED E DETECTED E DETECTED E DETECTED' -2.5/20. *Rainbow Pin: It won a plushi'e', cause why not? **'Mr. Yokai': Uses letter E twice. But hey, it doesn't stack. -2.5/20. **'TSRITW': E DETECTED E DETECTED E DETECTED E DETECTED E DETECTED E DETECTED E DETECTED E DETECTED E DETECTED E DETECTED E DETECTED E DETECTED E DETECTED E DETECTED E DETECTED E DETECTED E DETECTED E DETECTED E DETECTED E DETECTED -5/20. (guess like it does stack) *Kabloom: That bird didn't win. It found doom. **'Mr. Yokai': Did this one but it's extremely cool you made a "da bird won nothing but death". So I'd say 17/20. **'TSRITW': 20/20 because you're Mr. Yokai! *Mechy: Chicks can't win anything. Why? Think. **'Mr. Yokai': It's another one. Rating 8/20. **'TSRITW': (thinks for 1 second) No. 5/20. Category:Blog posts